


Valentines Of My Mind

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: How Greg met Jen
Relationships: Jennifer Canaga/Greg Proops
Kudos: 1





	Valentines Of My Mind

I met Jen at an art show she was headlining because I was bored the night before performing in said city.

I found her extremely attractive. I had never felt any serious attraction to the other sex until I met her. Nervous, I went up to her. I did not know she was the artist in question and I think that’s what drew her to me. She had no clue who I was either. She told me to hang around until after the art show closed for the evening and she would give me a private tour.

Did she give me a private tour. I couldn’t remember much of what she told me about her art work; it was all over my head. I asked if she wanted to come back to what ever hotel I was at and she said she was staying at the same one so it worked out well.

We sat and had drinks for hours until we were kicked out. I walked her to her room and thought I get a number, a kiss on the cheeks and that would be it. I got so much more than a simple kiss. Let’s just say it was a beautiful night. We exchanged numbers and I told her I’d give her a call when I got back home in a week or so. 

She snagged a ticket to my comedy show that next evening and never left my side. We just celebrated 30 years of marriage on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
